darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki
Welcome to In the bygone cycles, predating even the earliest of humankind's history, war ravaged the distant planet of Cybertron. Driven by an unquenchable thirst for power and utter domination, Megatron commands the Decepticons in a savage conquest that has laid waste to the planet's surface, consuming entire cities and plunging others beneath the surface and placed millions under his tyrannical rule. Opposed only by a handful of freedom fighters under the command of Optimus Prime while Crystal City holds to a true neutrality that is protected by Omega Supreme and the stalwart defenders who rally behind him and Solarix the holy leader of the Church of Primus. The war has sapped the energon of the planet to dangerous levels, driving those who refuse to choose a side amongst the three factions of Cybertron to scavenge for survival. These are dark times for the Transformers, with open conflict pock marking the surface while darker hungers and power gambles are made in the deep places of the planet, away from prying eyes and threatening new hardships in this Dark Age Of Cybertron. Dark Ages of Cybertron is a young MUSH unlike any other Transformers mush. We have a simple, easy to use ongame application system that requires just the necessities and nothing more! WIth a one of a kind combat code in the making, Dark Ages appeals to new and old fans alike with its' exciting tinyplots both big and small. We will even run plots one on one with players so everyone gets a chance to have fun and take part! Dont believe us? Check us out in the evenings and join our small but expanding crew of staff and players. We'll be happy to have you stop in. This wiki is about Dark Ages of Cybertron MUSH, which is a textual Transformers MUSH role playing game. Check out the news files, the character generation files, our grid maps, logs galore, bb boards, and of course character profiles. What is a MUSH? A MUSH (generally called a Multi-User Shared Hallucination) is a text-based online social medium to which multiple users are connected at the same time. MUSHes are often used for online role-playing. Roleplay consists of a series of 'poses'. Each character makes a 'pose' - that is, writes a description of speech actions, etc. which the character performs. This medium borrows traits from both improvisational stage acting and writing. Dark Ages of Cybertron MUSH has a theme of Transformers, specifically 3 million years before the crash of the Ark and Nemesis on Earth. Therefore you may lay any known Transformer that would have been alive at that point or even create your own character. It is a recommended starting place for those who are new to MUSHing or are curious about what the MUSH is about. I would suggest looking over the categories of News Files and Character Generation first. If reading over the wiki has made you want to apply as a character on the MUSH, then you will need a MUSH client to log in. These are listed below. Once you have downloaded a client, you will have to create a new connection in the address book the site address which is darkages.isunlimited.net and then the port address which is 7775 Once you entered this information and saved it in your address book, you will have to direct the client to Connect to the MUSH. If you did it right, you will see a connection screen that looks like this: Welcome to Dark Ages of Cybertron! A new TRANSFORMERS mush set four million, one thousand years before the classic series of the 1980s! Use connect name password to connect to your existing Transformer. Use Connect Guest Guest to connect as a guest Transformer Use QUIT to logout. Use the WHO command to find out who is online currently. so type: connect guest guest then hit enter. You are now on the MUSH! New to MUSHing and need to know basic stuff? Go here: http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Mush_Commands_for_All Mush Commands to learn the commands you’ll need to know when you log into the MUSH. If you get stuck, ask someone that is online at the game. :Log in: darkages.isunlimited.net port 7775 Download and try one of the below MUSH Clients: *Mush Client *Simple MU Client *List of all MU Clients OR go here if you want to check it out, but not download a client as of yet: *Flash Telnet off of Mudconnector Scroll down to Dark Ages of Cybertron and click it, click Play Now :'''Updated: Feb 28 2011 : since (February) (2008) ; Categories * Category:Character Generation How CharCGen Works * Category:Logs Role Playing Logs * Category:Bboards Bulletin Boards On Game * Category:Character Character Profiles * Category:News Files News Files ; Images * Maps Maps of the Grid ;Timeline * DOAC_MUSH_Timeline * 0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARK AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH *http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Active_Character Active Character *http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Inactive_Character Inactive Character *http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Open_FC Open FC }} ;February 2011/ /Testing the Newbie :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011/ Talking Adoption :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011/ Helicopter Crash :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011/ Sample Gathering :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011/ Sample Testing :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011/ Samples Test Discussion :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron }} ;February 2011 / / Crystal City Bboard Current Year :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011 / / Decepticon Bboard Current Year :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011 / / Roleplay Reports Board Current Year :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011 / / Autobot Bboard Current Year :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February / / Public Bboard Current Year :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011 / / DOAC MUSH Timeline :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;February 2011 / / 0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARK AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron Character Profiles Updated ;February 2011 / / Arcee Ironburn Jing Lifeline Mouse Murusa Nitrogear Protofire Robustus Shadowstar Slipstream Soundwave Starscream :Character Pages on Dark Ages of Cybertron To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the ' About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' tutorial'. * Check out ' Help:Starting this wiki' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called ' "Stubs"' and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the ' templates project page'. ; Talk and more... * Check out the ' community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Bad Nanos TP The Western Rad Zone is a PERFECT place for Megatron to be. Gloating and claiming the massive destruction and radiation as cause of his massive weapon strike. Megatron stands tall on a nearby crag with closed fists on his hips, reveling and grinning in a victory pose. Megatron appears almost glowing in victory - or is that radiation? "Soon all of Cybertron will bow to my will." Megatron rasps, basking in the glory of his perceived victory. Slipstream is hovering above her Emperor in root form, scanning for any that may intrude upon his gloating moment. "Indeed my Lord." she intones respectfully. Shark is out on patrol with scanners at full. Beside him is Hammerstrike. "Glad to have you back in rotation." the young mech notes. Thump thump thump... it would be untrue to say that Hammerstrike was plodding along quietly beside Shark, for the mech could not be stealthy if his life depended upon it. He kept very close to Shark, keeping his pace and the short distance between them to rigid exactness. When spoken to the large mech just intones a grunt as agreement. However, thinking again of his first response perhaps coming off as a bit rude he nods slowly. "Yes, it is good to be back on duty." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 8! Megatron grins and proceeds to raise his cannon-arm. Engaging said weapon and warming it up, Megatron rasps, "Ah, looks like we have company. Time to show those Autobots who their REAL ruler is." Megatron grins evilly and flexes, warming up servos in his hands and such. "SLIPSTREAM!" Megatron bellows, "Greet our guests." Megatron laughs, pointing to where the Autobots are coming in. Slipstream's scanners pick up the approaching Autobots so lowers down to speak to Megatron, "The Autobots approach as you predicted my Lord." then a nod to the mech, "Of course my Lord." transforming to jet mode to streak toward the duo, lance upon her nosecone. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 10! Shark’s scanners pick up the incoming seeker and states to Hammerstrike, "Be ready cuz we got company." Hammerstrike had narrowed his optics, surveying the barren landscape, momentarily caught up in his own thoughts; a dangerous misstep. Fortunately for him, he was not alone, and upon being cautioned by Shark he returned to an alert state. His hand twitched as he lifted his arm to grasp the large hammer strapped to his back as he glanced upwards. "Course of action?" he asked in a broken sentence as his optics spotted the incoming jet. As prepared for a seeker the Autobots may be, they are far less prepared for the Decepticon Emperor himself. Megatron grins at the pair of Autobots. They always roll in pairs.. All the more fun for Megatron to destroy. Megatron reaches up to make a quick adjustment to his cannon - and steps forward into the fray. "Decepticon, ATTACK!" Megatron issues the order, not stopping to ask any questions first. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 5! Slipstream roars toward the duo, lasers shooting out of her chassis mounted weapons. They miss their mark, but then it only sets them up for her Lord's attack. Shark tells Hammerstrike, "Take cover, I'll radio for backup. If we cannot get any then we beat it out of here." The mech already moving to duck to the nearest cover. Hammerstrike doesn't need to be told twice to take cover once the lasers come ablazing. Admittedly, there isn't a lot of cover to really take, and the large mech drops and rolls into one of the many craters scattered about, flattening himself against the inner ridge and peering up with a grim expression. Hammerstrike holds out an arm, a panel in it sliding and revealing a firearm. He watches the sky from his cover, prepared to draw fire if and when necessary, but for now is just on the defensive. Megatron, cannon already warmed up, enters the battle. "Autobots!" Megatron intones in an evil, plotting voice. "Give up your foolish ideas of hiding or fighting against me. You stand no chance against my might. Submit now and I may consider sparing your worthless sparks." Megatron then fires a clear shot towards Shark to indicate he means business. Two on Two Fight|Continued... See Maps of Cybertron on our Maps page. Prime’s profile http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Optimus_Prime __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content